


White Chrysanthemums

by dreamingstars



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, Hfhfhfhfjdjdkksksksksksksjdjsjdjdjsjdjdjdjsjjsjsjsj, M/M, i haven’t written stuff in like 5000 years wow, idk what I’m doing sup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingstars/pseuds/dreamingstars
Summary: If you actually read this entire thing, thanks, hope I didn’t kill your brain cells lol





	White Chrysanthemums

**Gazing out the window, Jumin Han** noticed how sky was beginning to darken as the clouds began to hide the sun from view. Raindrops began to fall from the sky. They started off with making a gentle ‘pitter-patter’ sound against the car as they hit. As time passed by, the rain grew heavier and seemed more violent as the wind joined in. The weather seemed to resemble his grim mood. 

 

     “Mr. Han. Are you sure you want to do this? The weather is not looking so good.” The familiar voice of one of his bodyguards pulled him away from his thoughts. He looked away from the window and at his bodyguard.

     “Thank you for your concern, but I must do this today.”His bodyguard made no objections. The car came to a stop and his bodyguard handed the him an umbrella. Jumin told a simple ‘thank you’ to the bodyguard and then to his driver. He gave them instructions to remain where they were and assured them that he would not take long.

 

     Stepping out of the car, he opened up his umbrella and then reached for the flowers he had left on the seat of the car with his free hand. White chrysanthemums. Jumin walked away from the car and down a sidewalk through the puddles that had formed. The sky seemed to grow darker each step he took. He could hear the splashing sounds as his foot hit the puddles and the sound of the rain hitting his umbrella. His grip on the umbrella tightened as the rain and wind only grew stronger. A few petals from the chrysanthemums were picked up by the wind and drifted away. Some went far while others were instantly pelted by the merciless raindrops. As he walked he noticed the names of people on various gravestones. A familiar name caught his eye. _Jihyun’s mother._ And next to that name came another familiar name. The one he came here for.

 

     Jumin suddenly stopped, now reaching his destination. There his best friend’s name was written on stone. Jihyun Kim. Under his name was the date birth and then the date of his death. It had been exactly five years now. That terrible day still remained fresh in his mind. The image of the one he trusted most, motionless on the floor and surrounded by a pool of blood was one he could never erase from his mind. No matter the amount of work he drowned himself in, no matter the amount of wine he had, the horrifying memory could not be erased from his mind. It was there to stay and there to remind him he would never see his friend ever again.

 

     Jumin leaned over and placed the flowers at Jihyun’s grave. He stared at the white chrysanthemums, recalling a book he had once read on flower symbolism.

 

      _Loyalty_.

 

     Jumin and Jihyun had deep trust in each other since childhood. Loyalty was something important to him and that’s what their friendship had. At some point though, loyalty was something that had become lost. The trust in his friend had slowly started to wither away. It all started with Rika’s apparent suicide. After that, Jihyun only continued to keep more secrets and cover them up with numerous lies. The loyalty they once shared with each other had shattered.

 

      _Devotion_.

 

     Jihyun’s devotion to Rika lead to his downfall.An obsession that had taken over. He let Rika hurt him. Turquoise eyes hidden by dark shades all for that vile woman. Jihyun’s devotion had took over. Rika, the woman Jumin had once trusted, had used his friend and hurt him. She treated him like a puppet of hers. He had kept her secrets to preserve his image and let her hurt him to prove his devotion to her and all of those things lead up to that fateful day. The day of his death.

     Rika had continued to pull Jihyun farther and farther away from Jumin until he was gone. Jumin wished he could of pulled him away from Rika’s grasp before it was too late. If only he had known.

 

     When Jihyun had died, Jumin felt there was a part of him that died too. The world had turned upside down since that day. He felt so incomplete nowadays. He could not trust anyone like he had once trusted Jihyun Kim. There was no one else he felt he speak so naturally with, no one. No one on this earth could take that place. That place was only fit for one person, and that person was dead.

 

      _He would never forgive him for leaving the way he did._

 

      _He had left too soon._

 

      _He had left him and now he needed him most._

_Wherever he was now, he hoped Jihyun was happy._

 

     Looking at the chrysanthemums now, he saw white petals flowing around in puddles. A few of the flowers were in good condition still but that would not last long with the heavy downpour. Jumin let out a long sigh and looked at his friend’s grave for a final moment before beginning to walk away. He would make another visit a year from now with white chrysanthemums like he did the year before. It was like this every year since his death. Each year it just felt like he was losing him all over again. The same cycle went on each year and it would continue to.

 

     Jumin made it back to the car and got inside. He didn’t say a word during the car ride. He spent his time gazing out the window on the way to the penthouse. His mind focused on his friend and the white chrysanthemums he’d bring next year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this entire thing, thanks, hope I didn’t kill your brain cells lol


End file.
